Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.000\times 10^{-6}} {6.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.000} {6.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-6}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.00 \times 10^{-6\,-\,-2}$ $= 1.00 \times 10^{-4}$